Do Ore Die
Do Ore Die is the second level in Metal Arms. Glitch must fight his way through the Mil side of the mines as a counter-offensive in an attempt to shut down the Mil attack on the Droid Mines. The level has three Secret Chips, a Speed Chip, and a Battery. The speed chip time is nine minutes and fifty-five seconds. Story Having successfully navigated through the Droid Mines & rescuing any remaining miners; Glitch, Hosed, and Screwed all push through into the Mil Mines to do as much damage as they can to the Mils. Hosed & Screwed are destroyed at the beginning of the level when a Mil Grunt throws a Coring charge at a series of pipes filled with an explosive material that the two were crossing, the entire bridge explodes taking Hosed & Screwed with it. Glitch must navigate through the level, free half a dozen droid miners imprisoned by the mils, and escape as the area collapses. Overview In this level, the player acquires the Ripper and uses it to cross the gap presented after Hosed & Screwed are destroyed. After this the player may either enter the ventilation system in the level (Where they can acquire a Battery and prematurely free three of the six droid miners) or can stage a single-man all out assault on the control room of the mining operation. The player will receive a chip after the last Mil in the room is destroyed, which they will use on a control console to take control of a grunt produced by a constructor, which they player must use to destroy the refinery. After this a mil team is sent to investigate the control room, then the player moves to another large open room, to free the remaining imprisoned droid miners & unlock the door to the next area. In the next area the player moves to the other side of the room, prompting a cutscene and the end of the level, where the ground collapses below the player, and they freefall to the next level. Collectables The Battery can be found near the beginning of the level, when the player is prompted to use the ripper to make the pipes fall to reach the other side, shoot open the ventilation shaft using the mining laser and double-jump in, the battery is just inside it. The first secret chip can be found in the ventilation shaft, just on the way to the imprisoned droid miners. The second secret chip can be found under the room of one of the imprisoned droid miners, shoot off the cap on the floor of the prison cell and enter the pipe system below it, the secret chip will be in it. The third and final secret chip is located at the end of the level, however a door must be opened while the player is in control of the mil grunt near the beginning of the level. Open a sealed door near one of the corners of the room, and then when Glitch gets there later, instead of going to the droid at the opposite side, head back to the door you opened to get the secret chip. Category:Levels Category:Campaign Levels